The Reports
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Naruto finds a bunch of old reports that were written by Kakashi. The contents of the reports, however, mostly includes Tsunade. Summary sucks. KakaTsu!


Title: The Reports

Summary: Naruto finds a bunch of old reports that were written by Kakashi. The contents of the reports, however, mostly includes Tsunade.

A/N: Hello all! It has been a very long while since I've written a KakaTsu fic. But thanks to _E3-FantasyandReality_ , I've finally found at least _some_ of my Naruto-based writing mojo. I hope you guys like this fic. If you do, please leave a review.

-McDiggin'It

WARNING: Not really a warning, just a heads up. The setting and storyline for this fic (the main part at least) will be slightly off from what happened in the series. I know that Tsunade was rendered unconscious and weak after the Pain's attack on the leaf village, putting Kakashi in place of acting-Hokage, but let's forget that ever happened for the sake of this story, kay? Also for the sake of this story, let's just say that nothing major happened and Tsunade returned to duty in as soon as a week. Sorry if this is such an outdated setting- I have not watched Naruto in a very long while. Thanks! Enjoy!

...

As seventh Hokage, Naruto finds every moment alone to be the best parts of his day. Don't get him wrong, he loves his village, his people, his Ninja's, and especially his wife. But, even _he_ get's tired of dealing with other people's issues from time to time. So as the day fades slowly away, and he's sent out team six on their final mission, Naruto Uzumaki finally get's some time to relax.

On these rare occasions, he would usually kick his feet up on his desk, lean back in his chair, close his eyes, and doze off for a few precious minutes. If he's lucky, he'll even get a full half hour to himself. The blonde young man crosses his office to his desk, dropping heavily into his chair with a long, grateful sigh. "Ahhh, and now for some 'me time'." he grins as an almost giddy feeling spreads inside his chest. He kicks his feet up immediately, but to his dismay, he miscalculates the space between him and the the desk and ends up smashing his shin into the hard, wooden edge of it.

The seventh Hokage swears colorfully as tears spring to his eyes and he furiously rubs at his shin. He quickly swipes at the barely formed tears as he turns his head to the edge of the desk and glares. To his surprise, he finds a piece of it sticking out in an odd angle. "Great, now I've broken this old piece of…" he trails off as he leans forward and takes a closer look. "…hmmm." It's not exactly broken, he realizes. In fact, it looks more like a hidden compartment. Naruto quickly forgets about the pain in his shin as he leans forward and pulls out the piece of wood further. Peeking cautiously inside, he finds a stack of papers. "What do we have here?" he mumbles curiously as he takes out the first piece of paper.

The format implies that it's a report, and the handwriting is one he immediately recognizes. "Kakashi?" He looks at the next piece, and finds the same handwriting. The next, and the next, and the next, seem to all be reports that were handwritten by his former sensei and predecessor. When he's gone through the whole stack of papers, which is quite a lot, Naruto realizes that these must all be some sort of secret compartment of secret missions that Kakashi had done while he was Hokage. Figures, the man is still one of the best Ninjas that Konoha has ever seen. Of course he wouldn't spend his entire time as Hokage, sitting behind a desk and giving out orders.

Naruto chuckles as he places the stack of Kakashi's reports on his desk and carefully kicks his feet up on the edge again. Leaning back in his seat, he picks up his slightly warm cup of tea and takes a sip. Picking up the report at the top of Kakashi's stack of reports, he begins reading through it. He's really interested to know what exactly his former mentor was up to after Hokage duty hours.

As he sips his tea, he reads the first line.

 _Operation Help the Elderly_

Naruto pauses and wrinkles his nose. "That's not very interesting." he sips his tea again, swallows, sighs, shrugs, then continues reading.

 _Chosen elderly: Lady Tsunade_

Naruto pauses again, this time to chuckle. "Can't imagine that went down very well."

 _Age: 50something, not entirely sure (will have to ask Tsunade her age)_

"Can't imagine that went down well either." Naruto snorts.

 _Tsunade's Hobbies: Gambling, drinking sake, yelling, fighting, and being drunk._

"Spot on."

 _Elderly's Current Position: Hokage_

"Hokage?" Naruto blinks. This report was written when Tsunade was still Hokage? He quickly looks at the bottom right corner where the date is usually placed, and quickly finds confirmation of Kakashi's words. The date places Tsunade as Hokage at the time. It's also about a week after Kakashi was reportedly killed in combat by Pain. Temporarily, of course. Naruto shakes the memory away. He wasn't there that day, but he has heard the stories from Choji and the rest of the gang. He looks at the date again and shakes his head. "So was it Tsunade or Kakashi who hid these reports in the desk? And why?" he doesn't even know why he keeps saying things aloud. It's not like he'll get a reply. Shrugging his shoulders, he continues reading.

 _Reason for report: Punishment_

Punishment? Naruto grins as he sips his tea again. This is getting interesting.

 _Reason for punishment: Dying_

"Harsh, but understandable if it's Tsunade who made him write the report." he mumbles to himself. Considering, she's very emotional. She's bad at showing emotion, but that doesn't change the fact that she has emotions… and sometimes has some very horrible ways of showing those emotions.

 _Reason for Dying: Using up chakra while wounded to SAVE Choji!_

Naruto snorts again at Kakashi's subtle way of explaining that his death is not his fault, and also that he shouldn't be punished for it. The current Hokage grins as he sips his tea again.

 _Step 1:_

 _Seduce Tsunade—_

Naruto practically chokes on his tea, spewing the liquid out of his nose as he hacks a cough. "What the—". Naruto quickly sits up straight, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he sets down his cup of tea. He blinks his eyes several times before taking a look at the report again. Perhaps he'd read that wrong… yes, that has to be it.

 _Step 1:_

 _Seduce Tsunade_ — "Nope, I read that right."

"What the actual hell?" he wonders aloud as he contemplates whether he should keep reading the report or not.

After several long minutes of weighing the pros and cons, Naruto's curiosity wins him over. He will probably be left scarred for the rest of his life, but what is life without more scars? Shrugging to himself, Naruto reads on.

...

There's a shift in the atmosphere as Tsunade taps her foot against the floor while she waits for the arrival of one of her most elite jounin's. She can sense that he has just entered the building. He's late, of course, but she supposes she can let this slide, considering he's recently just left the infirmary.

It has been a little over a week since the attack by Pain. She still shudders at the thought of what happened that fateful day. So much bloodshed and horror. She inhales deeply, schooling her features just as the doors to her office swing open.

Kakashi stands in the doorway for a mere moment before fully entering and closing the doors behind him. He bows when he stops in front of her, grunting softly as he straightens.

Tsunade could tell that he's still in pain from his injuries. Damn him.

"You sent for me, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade nods. "Hai. You're late." she points out shrewdly.

Kakashi sighs and nods. "I am."

"And your excuse?"

"I—", Kakashi begins and stops, raising a hand to run through his silver hair. "I have no excuse."

Tsunade stares at the silver-haired Ninja. Had this been any other time, she would've thrown him across the village, or at least screamed at him. After what happened over a week ago, she does not have the strength nor the time for anger. Instead, she calmly nods her head and gestures for Kakashi to come closer. "Do you know why I've called you here?" she asks softly when he's close enough.

The masked man shakes his head. "I do not, but at this time, with all that has been going on in the village, I'm assuming you're going to send me on a mission?"

Lady Tsunade's lips lift slightly at the corners. That's all she can manage for now. "No." she replies. "I'm admittedly a gambling addict and a drunk, but not a psychopath." she looks pointedly at the bandage around his arm. "I'm not going to send you out on a mission while you're still healing."

Kakashi chuckles softly, forcing his unconcealed eye to crinkle at the corner. "Right… well in that case, I have no clue why you called me here."

Tsunade nods, taking a deep breath to calm her frenzied nerves. Better to just get it over with. "I want to know," she pauses briefly for no reason at all, "… I want to know why you died."

There's a long silence as the two adults simply just stare at each other. Kakashi, in all his preparations for her question, is caught off guard.

"Well?" Tsunade asks impatiently.

Kakashi quickly clears his throat before replying. "I'm not sure I understand your question, Hokage-sama."

"Why did you die?" Tsunade repeats her question. "You had every chance to get out of there without using up all of your chakra and strength, but you didn't. Why?"

Kakashi stares unblinkingly for several long moments before scoffing loudly. "I have a duty to my village. To you. I had to do what I did to protect our home and our people. If I hadn't used up all of my chakra, Choji would be gone."

"No, if you had gotten Choji out of there and left in the beginning, you wouldn't have died!" Tsunade argues angrily.

"And then what?!" Kakashi asks in disbelief. "Pain would just move on to the next villager!"

"We would've found another way!" Tsunade bellows angrily.

Kakashi blinks rapidly, confusedly at the Hokage. "What is this about?"

Tsunade's body trembles with her sorrow, and she swiftly averts her gaze to the ground. "Nothing." she replies shakily.

The silver-haired Ninja is not fooled. He steps forward again, and again, until he's standing directly in front of the village leader. "Lady Tsunade." he whispers softly.

She slowly raises her head, a single strand of straight, blonde hair escaping its place on top of her head to dangle in front of her face. "I— I felt you leave." she says ever so softly.

Kakashi raises a hand, catching her out-of-place strand of hair between his fingers, before pulling it up gently to tuck behind her left ear. "I didn't mean to."

She shakes her head furiously as she looks up at him again. "I felt empty inside when you left, Kakashi… like something inside me went _with_ you."

Kakashi sighs softly, his gaze softening as he speaks. "I'm sorry… I just did what I thought was best, and I didn't really think about the consequences."

Tsunade's face suddenly hardens as she glares at the silver-haired man. "Do you _ever_ think about consequences?!"

Kakashi huffs. "Of course I do. But in that situation, there were more pressing matters than thinking about what could possibly happen. I—".

Tsunade cuts him off with a swift wave of her hand. "I can't deal with whatever insanity you're bound to say, Hatake."

The silver haired Ninja stares at her expectantly. "So am I dismissed?"

"Of course not." the Hokage returns snappishly. "You have an assignment."

There's a brief silence in which Kakashi is slightly taken aback. "Oh… right."

Tsunade sighs as she rubs her temples. "Your recovery time will not be spent reading and locking yourself indoors."

"Pardon?"

"I don't want you shutting yourself indoors, away from the world, Kakashi. That's exactly why you don't care to think about the people who care about you."

Kakashi shakes his head rapidly. "I'm not following, Hokage-sama."

"The consequences!" Tsunade hisses at him. "The consequences of your death. The people who care about you, who were devastated when you died!" She pauses to glare at him some more. "I want you to be out and about—", she stops abruptly, trying to figure out something for the Ninja to do to occupy his recovery time. What's something he can do that won't hinder his healing process? Tsunade looks around for a moment before it comes to her. "… and help a Senior."

Kakashi blinks bemusedly at her. "A senior what?"

"Someone elderly. Anyone older than you. Find something that they need help with, and help them!"

Kakashi continues to blink at her with a blank expression on his face. "You want me… to… help an old person."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's better than you sitting inside your home, reading those filthy books of yours!"

"They're not filthy!"

"Name a single book you own that doesn't include a scene about a naked woman!"

Kakashi opens his mouth, inhaling a deep breath, and then holding it in midair as he tries to think of one book of his that doesn't have a scene with a naked woman… nothing. He quickly shuts his mouth again and sighs. "Touche`".

"So it's settled. I want your full report on my desk tomorrow morning".

Kakashi sputters incoherently for a few moments before finally finding the right words. "Tomorrow morning? That's not even a full day!"

Tsunade glares at him. "Then I suggest you find someone fast."

Kakashi glowers at the Hokage as he folds his arms across his chest and huffs. "Fine. Are there any rules and boundaries surrounding this task?"

Tsunade quirks an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Any exclusions or such."

She shakes her head. "No. Anything and anyone will do."

Kakashi leaves her office, grumbling under his breath. She smiles as she watches him kick the air before he shuts her door. Sighing exhaustedly, she leans back in her chair and closes her eyes. She hopes that Kakashi's new task will help him open up a little more to the people. It really can't be healthy for him to spend all his time reading those foolish books in his house.

...

It's nearly midnight when Tsunade is woken up from her sleep by the sound of someone pounding on her door. She growls and grumbles as she drags herself out of bed, screaming down the hallway at whoever is at the door to wait a damned minute.

Pulling her robe on, she sleepily stumbles towards the door. She grits her teeth in anger at whoever has disturbed her slumber as she unlocks the door and pulls it open.

She's utterly surprised to find Kakashi, leaning against the door frame, and staring down at her casually. She blinks at him and glares even more. "You better have a damned good reason for waking me up, Kakashmphhh—".

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Kakashi shushes her whilst pressing the tip of his finger against Tsunade's lips.

Tsunade blinks rapidly as she pinches her wrist. Is she dreaming? Or did Kakashi really just shush her with his finger?

Kakashi removes his finger from her mouth and whispers, "I'm here to help you."

Tsunade still isn't entirely sure if she's awake. "Help me with what?" She demands.

Kakashi suddenly steps inside her foyer, forcing her to step back. "With all that tension in your body."

Okay, this has to be a dream. Right? "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kakashi raises his hands and places them on her shoulders.

She tenses up as she stares at him with wide eyes. "What are you..." She trails off and lets out a low groan when Kakashi's hands suddenly begin massaging the stiff muscles between her shoulders and neck.

"Let me help you." Kakashi murmurs ever so softly.

Tsunade nearly falls asleep on the spot, having never felt such soft, yet firm pressure from a man's hands on her shoulders. Before she knows it, she's being lead into her living area and onto her couch. She slides right onto the soft cushions, closing her eyes as Kakashi stands behind the couch and continues to massage around the back of her neck and shoulders.

An unintentionally loud and embarrassing moan leaves Tsunade's lips as her head lolls forward and her chin rests against her chest. A light pink tinge spreads over her cheeks as her fingers clench the soft cushions of her couch. A warm, tingling sensation spreads all over her body, causing her to shudder in pleasure.

Kakashi smirks and leans down and forward. "You can lie down if you want." He whispers as he continues kneading Tsunade's surprisingly delicate and soft shoulders.

She's still unsure of what's actually happening, but at this point, she doesn't really care. The tension she didn't know was in her shoulders begins to dissipate as she involuntarily nods and begins slouching off to the side. She finds herself facedown on her couch, her breasts pressed firmly into the cushions and Kakashi's hands moving slowly down to her upper back.

Her eyes are closed, leaving only her ears to decipher Kakashi's movements. His hands never leave her body, but she suddenly feels something, (his knees?) slide over on either side of her hips. An image of Kakashi straddling her rear, sears itself into the backs of her eyelids, forcing her to open her eyes and turn her head. She glances over her shoulder, finding Kakashi staring back at her, mask and all. Surprisingly, she's not surprised that he is indeed, straddling her hips. Although, the only parts of him actually touching her, are the insides of his long legs, and of course, his talented hands.

Tsunade is at a loss for words as her neck quickly grows tired of being twisted to the side at such an angle.

Kakashi, without breaking eye contact, slowly lowers himself until finally, he's actually sitting on her firm derrière.

She's unsure why, (she forcefully blames it on being half asleep— even though she knows she's not) but she does nothing. Instead, she blinks only once at him before turning her head forward again and letting it rest on her forearms.

Kakashi continues his ministrations, kneading the muscles in her upper and mid back.

Tsunade bites her lip hard when his hands slowly move down to her lower back. She swallows the— whatever she's feeling when Kakashi's lower half suddenly tilts forward and his hands move high up her back again.

A firm, gradual pressure is applied just below her shoulders, and then she feels him, all of his front, pressed firmly against her back, indicating that he's practically laying on top of her. Something soft tickles her ear, and then the deep timbres of his voice is vibrating inside her head. "Do you like that, Tsunade-sama?"

Automatically, her head nods up and down. She can feel his lower body, pressed so firmly against her backside. She can feel him hardening against her, in turn, causing her limbs and entire body to turn to jelly. "Yes." She gasps as his hands move from her upper back to her sides. She's slightly (just slightly) ticklish on the sides, but when Kakashi is touching her there, she only feels heat and pleasure.

Her core begins to melt as his hands move lower and lower until they stop at her hips. Without a word or warning, Kakashi grinds his hips forward, forcing Tsunade to feel every. single. inch. of his hardness against her rear.

A low moan leaves both man and woman, followed by gasps of pleasure and pants of desire.

Tsunade really has no firm grasp on what's even happening, too consumed by everything she's currently feeling. It isn't until Kakashi's hands are slipping under her robe and over her quivering skin that she finally realizes how absolutely wrong and ridiculous this is. Despite the undeniably mind blowing pleasure coursing through her veins at that very moment, she knows that she should not be doing this. Not only is Kakashi an honorable man, he is an honorable man who works for her. This— thing, whatever it is they're doing, would only end badly.

It takes every ounce of strength she has to stop Kakashi with a muffled protest.

Kakashi stops abruptly, leaning forward to ask. "You said something?"

Tsunade nods, even though she wants to just disagree and let him do whatever he wants to her. "I said..." she begins, turning her head and taking a deep breath. "I said we shouldn't do this."

Kakashi is silent for a few moments, then he places his weight on his hands on the couch on either side of Tsunade's head. "Why not?" He asks huskily.

Tsunade squeezes her legs together as she replies, "Because... it's— it's wrong."

"Says who?"

Tsunade opens her mouth, then closes it when she realizes she has no answer to that. She settles with, "Well, no one. But—".

"But nothing." Kakashi cuts her off softly. "Tsunade, I'm here of my own accord. You are a grown woman who can do whatever the hell you want. So the only one who has a say in this, is us."

"But—".

"I say I want to do this. So what do _you_ say?"

"I— I mean— I don't know. I don't even know where this came from. We're just suddenly in this situation, and I don't really know what to think."

Kakashi smiles as he raises a hand off the cushion and gently caresses Tsunade's cheek. "I think you want this too, but you're afraid that it might make things awkward between us."

Tsunade huffs, pressing her face into her cushion. She says something, but it's muffled.

"What?"

Raising her head off the cushion, she turns her head to the side so Kakashi can hear her clearly. "Let me turn around."

Kakashi raises himself up slightly, just enough for her to turn around between his legs.

Now he's straddling her front and it makes it even harder for her to think because she can feel his firm buttocks against her thighs, and his even firmer member against her most sensitive area.

"You're right." She sighs. "If we do this, it would make things awkward between us and I just don't—".

"Forgive me for interrupting you so many times tonight, but... It has gone too far to no longer be awkward." Kakashi nods to the tent in his trousers, then purposefully grinds himself against her for good measure.

Tsunade grits her teeth and glares at the silver haired Ninja. She says nothing as she contemplates what to do. He's right again. This whole massaging deal, the grinding, the moaning— it's far enough to be extremely awkward. After several more moments of silence, in which she avoids looking at the masked man above her, she finally lets out a sigh, indicating that she's giving up. "Fine."

Kakashi grins under his mask. "Great."

"But on one condition." Tsunade interjects.

Kakashi nods slowly at her. "Name it."

"The mask has to go." Tsunade raises her eyebrows at him, knowing how hard it is for him to part with his beloved face mask. It's like an appendage to him. "If we're doing this, I'd rather be looking at you and not your mask—".

"Done."

Tsunade's mouth falls open and she blinks at him. "What? Just like that?"

Kakashi shrugs. "I only take my mask off for three things. To bathe, to brush my teeth, and to eat."

Tsunade blinks at him again. "You're doing _none_ of those things."

Kakashi raises his hands behind his head and undoes his mask. He throws it over his shoulder, ignoring the way the Hokage gawks at him.

God, he really is good looking, Tsunade momentarily thinks.

"I can make an exception." Kakashi murmurs. He leans forward and down, stopping just when his lips are in front of hers. He smirks before finally pressing his lips against Tsunade's.

It only takes a second for her to respond, wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth to his kiss. A moan escapes her lips as Kakashi grinds himself down on her again, and she pulls him even closer.

Their kisses quickly turn heated, while Kakashi's body ends up snaking between her legs. Now his hardness is pressed directly against her core, and it's like someone has turned the heat all the way up.

As if they've rehearsed it, their clothes practically crawl off their bodies as they continue to go at each other at a leisurely pace. Kakashi gasps when Tsunade's hand finally wraps around his member, stroking him enthusiastically—.

...

Naruto swears as he tears his eyes away from Kakashi's report. He can't even continue reading because of how detailed it has gotten. "They really did it." He mutters to himself, eyes wide and staring at nothing.

He looks at the next report, skimming through it to find a similar summary of their sexcapades. "In the hot springs?" Naruto makes a face and skims through the next report. "Kakashi's place." The next, "In a closet— oh come on!" He cringes. _On a park bench in the middle of the night, in the Ridge Tower, in the Aviary, in the Hospital washroom, in a tree— what the— how does that even— where do they find the time?!_

Naruto skims through the first half of the stack of reports until he finds, "On Tsunade's office desk— Baka!" Naruto jumps and distances himself from the desk. He nearly hurls at the mental image of Kakashi and Tsunade going at each other on the very same desk he has been working on for the past couple of months.

After several long moments, he sits back in his chair and shudders. The two former Hokage's were like parents to him. Kakashi was his sensei and always looked out for him. Tsunade was the Hokage and she always believed in him. Naruto shudders again. To think that they've been doing it this whole time, makes him both uncomfortable and nauseous... he needs to confront them both. He nods to himself as he folds Kakashi's stack of reports and places it inside his coat pocket. "I guess I'm _not_ taking a nap." He grumbles as he makes his way outside.

...

Kakashi hisses when he hears a knock on his door. He groans, pulling his trousers and mask back on as he walks to the door and pulls it open. He's surprised to find the Hokage staring at him, with narrowed eyes.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei." The young man drawls.

Kakashi blinks. "Naruto. I haven't been your Sensei for a long time now, Hokage."

Naruto hums. "That is true."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The silver haired man asks.

Naruto doesn't bat an eyelash as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the reports. He hands it over to his former sensei, who furrows his eyebrows as he looks down at the first paper. He immediately recognizes his own handwriting, as well as what he wrote.

Kakashi's eyes widen comically as he looks from the papers, to Naruto, and back. "Where did— Where did you get these?"

Naruto raises his eyebrows at the man. "I think the more pressing question here is what the actual hell, Kakashi?."

"Kakashi?" Another voice calls from somewhere in Kakashi's home, causing both men to freeze.

Naruto's eyes widen comically this time, staring from Kakashi to somewhere over his shoulder. "Tsunade-sama?"

Kakashi lets out a long groan as the former, fifth Hokage emerges from his hallway. "Naruto?" Tsunade looks around quickly before squaring her shoulders and walking to the door. "I was just leaving." She says, then adds as an explanation, "I just stopped by to discuss a village matter with Kakashi, and we've come to the conclusion that to make our village a cleaner place, we must assemble all the—".

"He knows." Kakashi cuts her off as he rubs the side of his face.

Tsunade immediately stops talking, only widening her eyes between the two men. "What?" She asks after several moments.

Naruto huffs as Kakashi hands the stack of his reports to Tsunade. She looks down at the first page and immediately goes red, then pale, before looking up at Naruto. "Baka! You found the secret compartment?!"

Naruto blinks at her. "Yes. Why did you even leave them there?"

"Because it's a secret compartment!" She snaps. "I didn't want to take them home in case someone tries to rob my house and finds them, and I didn't want to get rid of them because they're— they're important to me." She finishes on a much softer note than she started with.

Kakashi smiles fondly at her, making Naruto roll his eyes. "And so you two are still doing it?"

Tsunade looks between the two men before nodding. "It's no one's business what we do behind closed doors, no matter whose door it is, but yes." She replies. "It's kind of hard to stop when Kakashi—".

"Please don't finish that sentence." Naruto pleads as he makes a disgusted face.

Kakashi chuckles as Tsunade continues, "I was going to say, 'when Kakashi won't let us stop', but okay."

Kakashi snorts as he raises his eyebrows at her. "You're the one who's in _my_ house." He points out.

"Shut up." Tsunade says with a secretive grin.

Naruto shudders for the umpteenth time. "Look, I just want to know if you're both— if you're both happy with each other." He sighs when they just stare at him. "I just don't want two of the people I care the most about to end up getting hurt."

Tsunade and Kakashi exchange looks before directing fond smiles at the village leader. He really is fit for the role. Tsunade and Kakashi both nod to him, but it is Tsunade who replies. "What Kakashi and I have is special. To the outside world, it would seem like it's just physical... but to us, this is just how we prefer things."

Naruto nods slowly. "And you would sneak around like this forever?"

Tsunade laughs. "Naruto, you're married. You will never understand the thrill we get from sneaking around behind everyone's backs... well, everyone but _you_ now."

Naruto blinks. "Everyone but me and Hinata."

Kakashi and Tsunade glare at the young man.

Naruto raises his hands and shakes his head. "I can't keep secrets from my wife."

Tsunade narrows her eyes. "If you tell Hinata, she will eventually tell Sakura and Ino! And God knows those two will tell the whole world about us!"

Kakashi groans and runs a hand through his hair. "Well, we're doomed." He says jokingly.

Naruto sighs. "I'll try my best to keep this from getting out, but I make no guarantees."

Tsunade nods. "Thank you... also, how do you feel about all of this, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugs, "At first I was confused. Then I was shocked. And then I was disgusted and scarred." He makes a face at the reports in Tsunade's hands.

Tsunade blinks at him. "You actually read them?!"

"No!" Naruto says defensively. "I just skimmed through them. My eyeballs were burning through the first one."

Tsunade snorts and looks at Kakashi. "He was really detailed about what happened."

Kakashi shrugs, "I managed to help a Senior citizen, didn't I—?"

Tsunade smacks Kakashi hard in the arm, earning her a slight yelp of pain from her lover. "Senior citizen my ass. I'm not the one who fell asleep after round three this mornin—".

"Okay!" Naruto widens his eyes in disgust. "I'm gonna go now, so... yeah." He turns around and practically sprints out onto the street.

Kakashi chuckles as he watches his former student run. "Do you think he'll be able to keep this from Hinata?"

Tsunade snorts. "Nope. The minute she asks him why he looks so pale and scarred, he's going to spill his guts out to her."

Kakashi looks down at the woman beside him as he closes the door and follows her into his living area. "And that doesn't bother you?"

Tsunade shrugs as they sit down on Kakashi's couch side by side. She puts the stack of reports on the coffee table. She pulls her feet up beside her and leans against Kakashi's chest. "I think we'll be the talk of the village tomorrow morning. But it was bound to happen after all this time we've spent together." She smiles. "And it would be nice to hold your hand in public."

Kakashi grins as he pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head. "And the reports?"

Tsunade takes one from the stack and looks down at it. She smirks up at her lover and wriggles her eyebrows suggestively. "Shall we reenact some of these?"

Kakashi laughs as he leans down and gives her a quick kiss. "I like the way your mind works."

...

End

...

A/N: That's all for now, guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. I was aiming for something more humorous than sappy, but ended up doing a little of both. Anyways, reviews are love! Thank you for reading.

-McDiggin'It


End file.
